The Free Worlds
by Bloodwitch Raven
Summary: Rated 'M' for good reason. Alexandria finds herself in a dark cell until Dante and Nathan brake her out. Will they find a way home or die... Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :D**

**Thought you like an four way crossover, of Final Fantasy VII, DMC4, Uncharted 2 and Final Fantasy Type-0. And maybe more crossovers if you like that is... Well, guess if I run out of ideas that is :P.**

**So, as always, I do not own: both Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Type-0 both belong to Square Enix, DMC4 belong to Capcom and Uncharted 2, belong to Naughty Dog.**

**I own only my OC.**

_Uggghh... Where am I?_ As a young teenage girl woke up in a dark cell. She sits upward, as she tries to remember 'how' she got here.

"Oh, come on! You think its MY fault that we nearly got killed back there." She heard a male voice, from somewhere, "Well, jeez, your 'plan' nearly did." Another male voice, snapped back. As the voices coming closer, to her, she found herself standing up on her feet. The room was too dark to tell where the door is, so she try saying something to get they're attention. "Hello? Is someone here?" She called out, the voices stopped and one replied. "Who's there?" _They heard me!_

"I-I don't know, where, exactly..." She said. They were quiet. "Can you find a wall?" one of them said, the girl was confused, but did so anyway, she tried to feel the wall and found it. "OK, now what?" she asked, "Now. Act like a wall decoration."

She was about to asked why, when. The door flew off its hinges! The force of it scared her, as she sees the door near the end of the wall on the other side, luckily she wasn't in range of the door or what ever did this. "Well, are you a cutie?" She looked over where the door was and a tall man, with silver hair, wearing a black shirt with two or three belt buckles, and a cowboy pants(?). And over them is a red coat.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You could have killed her!" As the sliver haired men, scoffed at his friend.

He has short black hair, and is almost at the silver haired man's height. He's wearing a light brown short sleeve t-shirt under it is a white sleeveless shirt (maybe...), blue jeans and sneakers (Arthur's note: I want to guess High Tops, but...)?

The two are heavily armed;well one of them is...

The silver haired one has a odd looking sword, while his 'friend' per-say, is highly equipped with fire arms she never seen before.

"Who-"

"We could be asking you the same question, miss..."

she was a little dumbfounded, but. She worked up the courage to step away from the wall and approach them. "Alexandria Rose." She introduce herself, "And you are..." The silver haired's 'friend' introduce himself, "I'm Nathan Drake. But my friends calls me Nate." Than the silver haired, "Dante. And I wish your enemies stop calling you 'Drake'."

"Well, at least MY life isn't controlled by chicks that's willingly to shot me every four minutes and steals my money!" Nathan smirked at this and Dante was going to make some comeback joke.

Til the sound of the alarms going off. The two looked at each other and said, at the same time. "Time to go!" As Nathan and Dante were leaving the cell, Alexandria followed them. The three were running down the hallway, with no clue on how to escape this unknown area. Nathan Dante and Alexandria eventually found an elevator, they rode in it, but it stopped on the 59th floor. The elevator refused to work. Dante use his sword to pry the door open. They were stuck and far ways from the 1st floor and getting out of this place.

"59! For the love of-" Dante was complaining, about the buildings structure, despite they're situation. But Nate cut him off, "This place is more of a fucking hassle than, the Empire State Building." Alexandria was a little confused about what they were talking about, but she then spoted a stair case on the other side of the elevators.

"Heey!" She got the two men's, attention as they stop bickering and looked at Alexandria, "I found some stairs!" Nathan and Dante walked over to Alexandria and they take a good look at the stair case. It didn't look in the greatest condition. But it's durable. Nathan and Dante didn't like the looks of the stair case. "I don-" As Nathan was about to make some smart ass comment. When voices could be heard. Dante and Nate looked at each other and said, "Deal!" The two rushed down the stairs, with Alexandria somewhat close behind.

About quarter an ahalf stairs later. Armed solders in white and light blue uniforms, started to come after them.

"Who are they?" Alexandria asked, Nathan answers her. "Don't Know. Never seen those uniform before..." Dante sees them too. "Let's not stay and find out." Nathan and Alexandria nod in agreement at this.

As they're almost at the bottom. Alexandria spots some what looks like... "Is that a. ...Rocket Launcher...?" Despite her question, the fear in her voice made them both look at the solder with the heavy weapon and act fast! "Dante!" Nate screamed his name. "On it." the Devil Hunter said. As he ran to the school girl, grabbed her and swing her on his shoulder and jumped off to a near-by building. Than on a corner gutter and side to the ground. Nate did the same thing, but the rocket was launch and pass him as he began to jump. It made impact an a explosion came which blew Nathan farther than expected. He almost missed the building, but Dante jump up to the rooftop and caught him. Before the metal stair case fall on the two. Dante swing Nathan to the corner gutter and side down the ground. Dante just jump to the ground and landed on his feet.

As the three are safe and sound, the metal stair case blocked there way out but. Blocked the solders from reaching them.

Dante Nathan and Alexandria, all fall to the ground in exaltation. "We're-...We're alive..." Nate choked out. "For now." Dante said.

Alexandria looked at the three and says to the two. "But we can't stay here for long."

The treasure hunter and devil hunter nodded at this fact. The three look to the semi lighten alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! How, you (anyone) guys been?**

**I know, I haven't 'updated' this story very much. After nearly 5 years and finally I decided on a storyline.**

After three hours of walking through parts of what looks like an city.

Dante, Nathan and Alexandria. Trying to find a way out or a ride to use. Alexandria's legs buckled, as she collapsed to the ground on her knees. Both the devil and treasurer hunters stopped as she dropped to the ground. Dante yelled out to her. "Come on, princess. No breaks or you're gonna to die out here..." Alexandria hated being called 'Princess' for a personally reason ...but she knew what Dante saying was true and they need to find a way out of-

"HOW THE HELL DO WE EVEN GET OUT OF THE F***ING HELL HOLE?!" As Nathan screamed! Hoping against hope.

Until the sounds of a helicopters starting catches there ears.

The three looked at each other before heading towards the helis. Unfortunately;one of them, a soldier with a rocket launcher already has his sites on the trio... "SHIT!" Dante and Nathan cursed, Alexandria screamed for the very top of her lungs as the missile hit the road beneath them.

Falling straight down into the once known Slums of Sector 5...

In the mid-day, Cloud is driving through the Slums in Midgar, to the Sector 5 Church. Only to pay his respects for a very dear friend...

'Til an explosion caught his attention. Cloud sped straight to the church, upon arrival... something of a loud crash inside the old church. As the sound caught Cloud's ears, he runs up the steps and opens the door slightly; what he sees, was three shadowy figures; two of them looked muscular as far Cloud can see. But... the third was lying down on the old wooden floorboards; coughing up some water. As she rolled over on her knees.

Nathan spoke, "Easy kid," as he bent down holding Alexandria's arms to the ground "you just got lucky, that you didn't drown." Hearing the creaking sound of the large doors opening slightly... both Dante and Nathan have there guns drawn: at Cloud.

The blond spiky haired ex-SOLDER moved slowly towards them. He stops about a foot from them-as Alexandria stops coughing and stood on her feet drawing her weapon of choice: a deck of cards...? An awkward silence rolls over the three males, Dante and Nate ignore this and drill cloud for answers. "Alright, buddy." Nathan started, as Dante's duel handguns: Ebony still aimed at Cloud. "We got a few questions and seeing you've may have the answers..." Cloud's brow raised slightly, unsure if he should trust them. Seeing that he's at a disadvantaged; even with the young girl's 'condition'... decided to take the chance at this. "My name is Cloud. What is it you people want?"

**I apologize for the shortness but eh, hey who doesn't love cliffhangers :D**

**I do ****NOT**** own them: FF7 and FF Type-0 is owned by Square Enix, Capcom owns DmC and Finally Naughty Dog owns Uncharted series.**


End file.
